


Be Okay

by haikyuuliberos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuliberos/pseuds/haikyuuliberos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buzz.  Buzz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trashcan_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_Kitty/gifts).



> Technically, this takes place before the college AU starts, so i thought i'd add it to the series.

_Buzz.  Buzz_.  

 

Oikawa picked up his phone, laying on the nightstand besides his bed and read the text.

 

**From: Iwa-chan ~~♥♥**

**_Hey, wanna come over??  Week’s been hectic and we haven’t talked that much_ **

 

Yeah, the week _had_ been hectic.  They’d seen each other around the hallways at school, but it was just small talk and random stuff.  They had been getting their asses kicked by their teachers, heading into the home stretch of their career as high school students, and the classwork was insane.  Oikawa was surprised at the text, assuming Iwaizumi was busy with college applications and such, but it was definitely welcomed and made his heart flutter.

 

**From: Trashykawa**

**_Yeah, i’ll be over in a few!! ~(˘▾˘~)_ **

 

Sitting up from his bed and grabbing his car keys, Oikawa walked downstairs and out of the house after quickly telling his mom where he was headed.  She responded sassily with an ‘Of _course_ you’re going to Hajime’s,” but he decided an unseen eye-roll would do the trick and waved goodbye.

Hopping into the car and driving away from the house, Oikawa’s stomach began to turn.  Of course, he loved visiting his boyfriend, but things were… different.  They were most likely going to have the discussion about their futures and careers, and Oikawa wasn’t looking forward to it.  Iwaizumi had tried a few times before to pursue the conversation, but by the skin of his teeth, Oikawa managed to wriggle out of it.

“It’ll be fine,” Oikawa muttered to himself, turning the radio up.  “We’re going to go to the same school, I know it.”

Oikawa had already picked a school, just a few days ago, and had almost made it official.  He just had to sign the actual papers and make it public, but he had already contacted his school of choice, Tokyo University, and communicated to the other schools that, ‘despite the generous offer, I have to sadly decline.’

“He’s just as good as me,” Oikawa convinced himself.  “We’re going.”

Oikawa had debated between going to UT and another school, Tokyo International University, for the past few weeks.  Both of their volleyball programs were top of the line, but after a years-worth of consideration, Oikawa chose UT because of their advanced astronomy program.

No, he hadn’t yet told Iwaizumi.  Well, the only people that knew were his family, and the school.  Oikawa knew the real reason he didn’t want to tell Iwaizumi, but he didn’t want to accept it.  If he told Iwaizumi where he was going to college, he would have to realize that they were grown up, they were past their days of playing in the backyard, they were done playing volleyball for their school.  They were leaving everything behind here, and Iwaizumi was the one who would make him truly realize it.

The car stopped in front of Iwaizumi’s house, and Oikawa got out slowly, taking a deep breath.   _It’s going to be fine.  We probably won’t even talk about it anyway_.  He walked up the steps to the door and stuck his key into the knob, unlocking the door and stepping in.

“Hi!” Oikawa called out.

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi-san, Hajime’s mother, rushed into the room.  She embraced Oikawa tightly, kissing his cheek and bombarding him with questions.  “Oh, forgive me, I know you’re here for Hajime.  He’s in the basement.”

“Thanks,” Oikawa beamed, jogging down the stairs to see Iwaizumi.  He was sprawled out on the couch down there, watching the TV absentmindedly.  His head whipped around at the sound of Oikawa’s footsteps, and a grin warmed his face.

“Hey, Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi sat up, patting the spot next to him.

“Rude,” Oikawa huffed, sitting down.  Almost naturally, he leaned towards Iwaizumi and the two sat shoulder-to-shoulder as Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s tan, calloused hands, studying them.

“How was your week?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Alright,” Oikawa sighed.  “School is killing me, and it sucks that we don’t have volleyball to let some of the stress out, ya’ know?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi nodded his head in understanding.  “I’ve been feeling the same way.”

“I mean, besides that, things are good.”

“Good.”  For some reason, Iwaizumi was in a _fantastic_ mood.  He was smiling so much and laughing more than Oikawa expected as their conversation topics ranged, but he liked it.  It was different from ‘normal Iwa-chan,’ and - wait, why _was_ he so upbeat?

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa interrupted him mid-sentence.  “Why are you so happy?”

“What?” Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows, but the smile on his face gave it all away.   _He should smile more often_ , Oikawa thought to himself.

“Don’t lie to me,” Oikawa puckered his lips.  “You’re obviously in a great mood.  Why?!”

“Well…”

“Tell me!”

“Hmm…”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa placed his hands on Iwaizumi’s chest and pushed him down, Iwaizumi’s deep laughter filling the room.  Oikawa narrowed his eyes as he stared down at Iwaizumi, who bit his lip and lightly pushed Oikawa off of him.

“I wasn’t going to tell you yet, but okay,” Iwaizumi gave in.  Oikawa squealed a little as Iwaizumi grabbed his hands in his own.  “Tooru, I’m playing in college.”

“You are?!” The setter’s bitter thoughts of the future attempted to resurface, but he pushed them down.  “Where?!”

“With you,” Iwaizumi looked at their hands, not making eye contact.  Oikawa’s jaw was nearly on the floor as he felt his heart soar and his worries fizzle away.

“Hajime!” Oikawa lunged towards Iwaizumi, their lips locking together.  They were both smiling into the kiss, laughing slightly as they pulled away.  Oikawa was running his hands over Iwaizumi’s face as they stared at each other.  Happiness couldn’t even _begin_ to describe what Oikawa felt.  It was ridiculous how joyous he felt.

“You’re playing at UT!  You’re playing at UT, with me,” Oikawa’s shoulders shook as he laughed, incredulous.  “I can’t believe…”

“UT?” Iwaizumi frowned slightly.  “Don’t you mean TIU?”

Oikawa felt his chest tighten abruptly as a lump lodged it’s way into his throat.  “Wait, what?”

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi tilted his head to the side.  “I’m playing at TIU.   _You’re_ playing at TIU.”

“Hajme,” Oikawa physically felt all his delight shatter in his chest, stabbing him from the inside.  “I’m… not.”

“You’re not.”

“...no.”

“What?” Disbelief was evident in Iwaizumi’s tone, further breaking Oikawa.  It felt absolutely disgusting how they were so happy, just a few moments before, until the truth was unveiled and Oikawa had to accept the reality that he and Iwaizumi were not playing together.

“They offered me a spot, but I declined,” Oikawa whispered.

“They told me…” Iwaizumi trailed off.  “They called me last week with an offer and told me they had given you an offer as well.  What-”  
“I turned it down 3 days ago,” Oikawa explained, his voice cracking slightly.  “I called them and told them I was going to play elsewhere.”  Despite Iwaizumi’s stoic expression, Oikawa could read his eyes.   _Was it because of me?  Did you know?_ “No, Hajime.  They didn’t tell me you would be playing with me.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorr-”

“Don’t be,” Iwaizumi stopped him.  “Don’t be, please.”

“It sucks, Hajime!” Oikawa snapped.  “We’re not playing together, we’re going to playing at schools that are damn rivals!  And big ones, at that!  I’m going to have to play across the net from you, I’m going to-”

“Calm down,” Iwaizumi ordered.

“No, don’t tell me to calm down!  I’m scared, shit, I’m _so scared_.  Am I even going to be good without you?  I’m scared to move away from Miyagi, leaving everything behind, and then I’m not going to be with you!  We’ll end up breaking up-”

“What?!” Iwaizumi roared, grabbing Oikawa’s shirt.  “Don’t talk like that, you dumbass!  We’re not breaking up, you’re going to be _fine_ -”

“No!” Oikawa cried, gritting his teeth.  “I don’t want to be fine, I don’t want to leave!  I just want to go to nationals with _you_ , play again with _you_!  I just want another chance!”

“Tooru, I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi loosened his grip and looked down before continuing.  “We can’t.  We missed our shot, okay?  We are just going to have to keep moving forward, and I guess ‘forward’ is playing at different colleges.”

“I don’t want to,” Oikawa said sadly.

“I know,” Iwaizumi nodded his head solemnly.  “We’re going to make the best of it, okay?  You’re going to be _amazing_ , Tooru.  Your stupid ass doesn’t even realize it.  You’re going to lead the team to a lot of victories, but I’ll be there to make sure you don’t get _too_ cocky.”

“Of course,” Oikawa scoffed.  Iwaizumi found his hands.  “I just… it sucks that we got our hopes up and _then_ realized that we… aren’t.”

“I know.”

“I just want everything to stay the same.”

“I know.”  The two sat in silence for a few moments, just sitting next to each other and letting their presences be enough to fill the silence.

“Is it bad if I say I don’t wanna grow up more than I already have?” Oikawa laughed dryly.  Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa, who leaned into Iwaizumi’s chest, pressing his ear against him.  His heartbeat was soothing, and Oikawa closed his eyes.

“No,” Iwaizumi exhaled.  “I know what you mean.”

“You just keep responding with ‘I know.’”

“I know.”

“Iwa- _chan_ -”

“No, but I understand, Tooru.”  Oikawa craned his neck so he could look up at Iwaizumi, who’s eyes were a little softer than before.  “I’d do anything to have a second-chance at this year.”

“Mhm.”

“Or my first 18 years of living.”

“You would?”

“Yeah.”

“Why, so you can get rid of me?”

“Definitely,” Iwaizumi sarcastically drawled, making Oikawa chuckle.  “No… um, so I could live them with you again.”

“...what?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi grumbled.  His cheeks were tinted pink as he looked away sheepishly.

“Aww, _Iwa-chan_!”

“Don’t make me more embarrassed than I already am!”

“You’re funny when you’re like this,” Oikawa sat up, planting a kiss on Iwaizumi’s nose.

“No I’m _not_.”

“Are too.”

“Are not,” Iwaizumi straightened up, and Oikawa twisted around so they were facing each other.  Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, the pink fading from his face, as Oikawa pressed his forehead against Iwaizumi’s.  They sat there for a while, just being _close_ to each other, and despite the upset of the afternoon, it felt nice.  Oikawa breathed in deeply, the aroma of Iwaizumi’s cologne filling his nose, and softly smiled as hugged him tightly.

Yes, there was a lot of change involved and a few unexpected pieces to the puzzle.  They would be attending different universities with different schedules, and they weren’t going to be 5 minutes away from each other.  They weren’t going to be the dynamic setter-ace duo they had been known for, at least for the next four years, but he sure as hell knew they would own that title again.  Oikawa wasn’t completely certain about their future - he was nervous, even scared - but the warm feeling in his chest offered him some sort of calm as he pressed his ear against Iwaizumi’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> ik its short and weird akjfklsdjfskdjfsdlj but its here anyways


End file.
